Towa no Mirai
by Ezumii
Summary: Mientras pueda cantar, no importara mi cruel presente, mientras quieras escucharme, borraras mi pasado triste, mientras estemos juntos, formaremos nuestro futuro...Ayudame a demostrar que soy real.. MikuxKaito ...
1. Introduccion a mi cruel destino

Towa no mirai (futuro incierto)

Kimi ga utaeru no nara Omoide no merodei to tomoni… Mientras siga cantando…con la melodía de las memorias…

Hola!!! Soy Ezumii y este es mi primer fic. Trata sobre Vocaloid desde mi punto de vista, ojala les sea de su agrado y sepan disculpar los errores de una novata ^^.

Matta-ne!

Nada ha cambiado…

_¿Eso crees? Te ves diferente_

Quien eres...no puedo ver nada

_No puedes ver porque no deseas ver. Yo tampoco deseo hacerlo._

No escucho bien… ¿Que dices?

_No escuchas porque no deseas escuchar. Yo hablo pero realmente no quisiera hacerlo._

¿Que son esas luces?

….

….

_Luces…_

_Queman…_

…….

Toc-toc-toc

Tocan la puerta de una amplia y muy hermosa habitación. Elegante, de clase, con televisor, computador, estéreo...grandes equipos electrónicos de ultima generación, y una enorme y confortable cama, donde descansa un joven de cabellos azul oscuro.

(Del otro lado de una puerta) Señor Kaito..Señor Kaito!! Ya es hora de que despierte. Señor Kaito!!

Kaito:- …um..(Abriendo los ojos) enseguida voy.

-No tarde, no lo olvide, su padre se fue a una importante reunión de negocios. Usted quedara a cargo de la empresa mientras el este ausente. Me retiro, con su permiso.

Kaito:-Lo se, no tienen que recordármelo… (Se sienta en su cama) que hora es… (Observa el reloj de muñeca sobre su escritorio) lo olvidaba, no funciona (Toma su móvil que se encontraba al lado).

Unos minutos después. Un comedor lleno de lujos, sirvientes limpiando, otros sirviendo el desayuno. En el centro una gran mesa de la más fina madera con centros de mesa de hermosas rosas azules. Sobre el techo una araña de cristal.

Kaito:- (Bajando las enormes y lujosas escaleras y bostezando) uaaaaaaaa…-_- ….odio despertarme temprano

Meiko:- Que vergüenza ¬¬.

Kaito:-Meiko?

Meiko:- Ajam, (se cruza de brazos) tu padre me pidió que te vigile mientras el esta fuera así que hago eso. Y me encuentro con un Kaito semi-dormido despertándose a las 11 de la mañana cuando un gran ejecutivo debería hacerlo muchísimo mas temprano ¬¬.

Kaito:-No me molestes… no estoy de humor para que me sermoneen.

Meiko:- Con o sin humor ve y cámbiate esa ropa, hoy tendremos una reunión importante con empresarios muy distinguidos del mundo de la discografía, no puedes presentarte con ropa casual.

Kaito:- Ah? Cuando organizaron eso -.-…Y porque irás también?..Y porque tengo que cambiarmeee _?

Meiko:- (suspiro) parece un niño caprichoso… -.-…lo organizaron hace meses, creo que eres el único que no lo sabia. Yo iré porque obviamente me necesitas ^^ además mira a que me veo linda con esta ropa empresarial (ríe)

Kaito:- …Bien bien …lo que digas -_-… (Aunque se ve mejor que con esa falda roja y la botella de sake en las manos..)

Meiko:- (se da media vuelta, retirándose) Además ya te lo dije tengo que vigilarte para que no cometas ninguna tontería lalala~ (piensa: me pregunto que bebidas servirán en una reunión tan importante ji ji n_n)

Kaito:- (adivinando sus pensamientos) ¬¬…solo quiere ir por las bebidas.

Unas horas después, en un salón de conferencias, se hallan sentados alrededor de una mesa, empresarios y en un extremo Kaito, a su derecha, Meiko. En el fondo una enorme pantalla con gráficos.

Kaito:- Bien, mi padre se encuentra fuera por asuntos de negocios. Yo Kaito su hijo mayor me comprometí a reemplazarlo en lo que concierne a asuntos de nuestra empresa discográfica aquí en Japón. Los escucho.

Empresario1: Kaito Shion, eh? Escuche hablar sobre usted. 20 años, promedio excelente y reputación elevada. Juventud e inteligencia, armas que se necesitan para que esta prestigiosa empresa, Shion Corporation, llegue al máximo de su esplendor.

Meiko:- (piensa) ah con que es famoso por aquí…suerte que no conocen su lado no-empresarial ¬_¬U…

Empresario2: Nuestra propuesta esta vez es muy interesante; se trata de un sostificado software desarrollado por un equipo de diseñadores y especialistas en informática y programación. Dicho programa es una aplicación síntesis de voz, capaz de cantar. El software proporciona al usuario la capacidad de sintetizar canciones simplemente escribiendo la letra y la melodía.

Empresario3: Con la creación de canciones a base de voces artificiales amasaremos una gran fortuna. Ahorraremos millones en artistas y representantes creando nosotros mismos las canciones de moda.

Empresario1: Además de eso, los grandes beneficios de los cuales podemos sacar provecho. Muchos inútiles que buscan fama rápida pagaran sumas considerables por ser la cara de canciones cuyas voces no son reales. Al ser un programa único y desconocido por el mundo de la música, y por los usuarios consumidores, las ventajas que tenemos en el mercado con este producto se devalúan en cifras millonarias (risas).

Empresario2: Bien, tiene todas las cartas sobre la mesa Sr. Shion. Ahora usted dirá, es una gran propuesta, una oportunidad única para esta empresa en pleno apogeo que puede llegar aun más alto.

Empresario4: Las estadísticas indican que con este software las inversiones a la corporación Shion subirán más del 300%. Estudios recientes indican también que con esta herramienta seriamos capaces también de derrocar fácilmente a las empresas más fuertes del mercado.

Empresario4: (Se acomoda los lentes y se cruza de brazos) y que opina?

Kaito: (cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados) …

Meiko: Kaito?..

Kaito: No. Me reúso. (Se levanta de la silla)

Empresarios: QUE??!!

Meiko: Kaito!!

Empresario1: Co..Como puede decir eso??

Empresario2: Sr. Shion! Es una oportunidad única!!

Empresario1: No lo entiende? Esta dejando pasar una oportunidad millonaria, esta tirando al fuego una gran inversión!!

Kaito: No me importa. Retírense.

Meiko: …

(El equipo de empresarios se retira con cara de pocos amigos, mucho disgusto y un bullicio los siguen. Kaito queda solo en la sala con una Meiko confundida)

Meiko: …oye Kaito, que ocurre?

Kaito: Nada, me disguste, es todo.

Meiko: No te entiendo, era una oferta bastante interesante y la rechazaste sin vacilar.

Kaito: No lo entiendes? Ese programa del que tanto hablan, puede destruir las carreras artísticas de cientos de cantantes que viven de su voz, y pretenden que con una melodía falsa creada en segundos, se puede reemplazar millones de canciones que a muchos les costo sangre y esfuerzo. Simplemente..Me parece inhumano.

Meiko: Siempre soñaste ser un cantante, no es cierto?.

Kaito: (Se voltea a ella, con rostro enojado) quien te dijo eso

Meiko: Te conozco desde pequeña, no puedes ocultarlo. Se que se lo dijiste a tu padre pero el rechazo totalmente tus sueños, y te obligo a emprender una tarea empresarial. A pesar de que eres muy bueno en esto de los negocios, y eres brillante como empresario, realmente lo que más quieres es cantar.

Kaito: …

Meiko: Te entiendo, créeme…

Kaito: Lo dudo… yo…siempre soñé con cantar desde el corazón las canciones que vienen a mi mente. (Cierra los ojos) Mi padre piensa que abandone esta idea mía pero lo cierto es que es más fuerte que yo. Yo solamente quiero cantar y…

_Hacer llegar mi voz a los corazones de todas las personas_

Kaito: Exactamente.

Meiko: o.o? que?

Kaito: No dijiste algo?

Meiko: No para nada..Te estaba escuchando.

Kaito: Puedo jurar que escuche una voz… ._.

Meiko: (se levanta de la silla) jajaja parece que ya estas alucinando. Mejor ve a descansar.

Kaito: Si…creo que tienes razón…ah, y Meiko…

Meiko: (casi saliendo de la sala) si lo se, lo se , no te preocupes, no diré nada. Y en cuanto a la reunión de recién, descuida hablare con tu padre y le explicare todo. (Marca su móvil).

Kaito: (sonríe) gracias…

Minutos después, Kaito entra a su habitación y se recuesta en la cama.

Kaito: (piensa) Sera que nunca podre cumplir mi sueño de cantar?...Estaré destinado a dirigir esta empresa?...(suspira, saca su Móvil y conecta unos auriculares, empieza a escuchar música, comienza a cantar casi inconscientemente).

Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai…

…_la verdad que cantas muy lindo._

Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku

_Nee…me estas escuchando? -.-_

Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

…_discúlpame, pero odio que me ignoren -.-._

_Tick._

Kaito:…ah? Se detuvo la música ._. (Mira la pantalla de su celular) …que…es …esto o_o.

_Hola!! Hasta que me prestas atención._

Kaito: (piensa) una muñeca chibi me esta hablando por la pantalla del móvil…

_Nee...que pasa o.o pareces haber visto un fantasma._

Kaito: Estoy…alusinando… ya estoy al borde de la locura? -_-…

_Ah?_

Kaito: Un..un…virus me esta hablando…?

_Ahh!! Eso si que no!! No vuelvas a decirme asi, eres cruel!!. Me llamo Hatsune Miku! Mas vale que lo recuerdes!!_

_Kaito: Hatsune…Miku…?_

Desde ese mismo momento la rueda del destino empezó a girar.

Tick...Tack…


	2. ¿Quien es ella, Que es ella?

Towa no mirai (futuro incierto)

Kimi ga utaeru no nara Omoide no merodei to tomoni… Mientras siga cantando…con la melodía de las memorias…

Hola!! Segundo capitulo!! Ojala les guste n_n…

Gracias por leer, realmente me hace muy feliz!.

Capitulo 2: ¿Quien es ella, que es ella?

Un confundido y asustado Kaito observa la pantalla de su móvil. Una muñeca "chibi" de largas coletas celestes verdoso habla desde el celular de este…Un ambiente bastante tenso.

Miku: um, no vas a saludarme? No seas maleducado.

Kaito: …

- o.o estas bien? Estas pálido

- …

- Señor….?

- … (apaga el celular)

- HEEEEY!!!....NO LO HAGG….

TICK.

Kaito: Tengo que descansar…tanto trabajo va a volverme completamente loco -.- . No tengo tiempo para ilusiones -.-""

(Apaga las luces y cae de lleno sobre su almohada, se duerme)

Al día siguiente…

Kaito: (despertando) um…-_- que hora es…

Meiko: (de brazos cruzados apoyada en la puerta) 9 y 45 AM. IDIOTA

- AHH??? MEIKO? (se levanta de golpe)

- Si en persona ¬¬. Que clase de persona se va a dormir a las 6 de la tarde y se despierta al otro día, eres inhumano o que? -.-

- no me molestes -.-

- Encima sigues con el traje empresarial y con los zapatos, no se si reír o llorar.

- que quieres -_-..

- Hoy tenemos que ir a la mansión del señor Takuma Tokoinichi (le tira un cuadernillo en la cara)

- -.-" (tomando el cuaderno) que es esto.

- Una lista de las actividades de hoy + números de empresarios que necesitaras + información útil, estadísticas y ejemplos de los temas que tocaremos en la reunión de hoy.

- …Ya lo tenias todo organizado no?

- Ya te lo dije, tengo que vigilarte, si no fuera por mí seguirías durmiendo. (Se retira)

- (Sonríe) Parece que hoy también tendré un día bastante movido…después no quiero tener alusi…. (Gira su cabeza hacia su móvil en la mesa de luz) naciones…(lo toma) am…-_- me siento un tonto teniendo miedo, obviamente fue un sueño. Chibis que te hablan desde la pantalla del celular, claramente lo imagine hahaha n__n…cuando lo prenda no va a haber ningún bicho de coletas celestes…(apoya su dedo nerviosamente sobre el botón del celular) ….

Meiko: (entrando repentinamente) KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaito: (salta hasta el techo del susto, no literalmente) MEIKO!!!! PEROO POR…!!!! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!! GRAN SUSTO ME DISTEEE -.-!!!!

- JAJAJAAJJAJAJAJA LO HICE??? JAJAJAJAJAJA(tomándose el estomago con ambos brazos) LO SIENTOOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ERA MI INTENCION.

- (aparte) si lo era… ¬¬

- Ah…(se limpia las lagrimas) lo lamento n_n es tu culpa.

- mi culpa??? Si es mi habitación!!!

- ya ya deja de quejarte. Me olvide de decirte que nos vamos en 10 minutos, así que prepárate n_n. Adiosss adiosss (se va)

- 10 minut..??? Como es que siempre me avisan todo a ultimo momento!!!!!

En la mansión del Sr. Tokoinichi, horas de viaje después.

Mayordomo: Bienvenidos, Sr. Shion, Sta. Sakine. Adelante.

Lugar; una sala espaciosa con vista al hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

Kaito: Wow. Si que tiene buen gusto.

Meiko: (hablando por celular) si.. Si.. Entiendo. Muchas gracias. (Corta)

- Que sucedió?

-Me acaban de informar que el señor Tokoinichi tardara en llegar, pero podemos esperarlo aquí.

- entiendo, me voy por ahí.

-No es tu casa no te des tantos lujos -.- .

- (yéndose y sin voltear a verla) Si si

-o.ó … que tendrá ahora?

El peliazul paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín, aunque con cierto aire melancólico observaba las flores. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría cuando se padre regresara. Seguramente, la situación del día anterior con los empresarios le traería muchos problemas…Además, con tanto alboroto su sueño de ser cantante se alejaba más y más.

Sin querer llega a toparse con una amplia y elegante puerta. Su curiosidad le gana; entra en ella, ya que la puerta estaba sin llavear.

Dentro, una espaciosa sala, solitaria pero limpia, parecería que la conservaban bien. Algo llamo la atención de Kaito en un instante. Un enorme piano de cola en el centro de la habitación.

Un piano en este lugar?…eso si que es extraño

Dejando que su curiosidad lo guie se acerca a el sin darse cuenta. Lo observa, y se sienta un momento en la silla frente al instrumento. Comienza a tocar una melodía que guardaba en sus memorias…de repente se detiene alarmado y mira a su alrededor. Que estaba haciendo? Que pasaría si lo llegaban a descubrir. En eso se da cuenta que es un cuarto insonorizado, y suspira aliviado.

-Mejor dejo de jugar, no puedo vivir soñando con la música. (Cubre las teclas del piano con una mantilla que estaba allí, con melancolía) Que hora será? Meiko va a matarme si no regreso rápido , veamos si no me mando algún mensaje. (Saca su móvil y lo enciende)

…Un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

Lo había olvidado.

La muñequita parlante…No, es una ilusión, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Vio la pantalla de su cel..Nada…no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Se sintió como tonto al creer realmente que cosas así podrían ocurrir.

Suena su celular, un mensaje nuevo. Seguramente de Meiko, así que esperaba un regaño.

Al abrir el mensaje…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sácame de aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-…. Muñeca de coletas celestes?

-TU!!! COMO PUDISTE APAGAR TU MOVIL DE ESA MANERA!! ERES UN DESCORTES!!

-….

-Tanta oscuridad…T_T…encima este mensaje que me atrapa mientras dormía, eres cruel!!

-Oye..que clase de cosa eres -.-U

-No soy una cosa, ya te lo dije, soy Miku -.-

-Miku…ah? Bien…supongamos que esto realmente esta sucediendo….Que haces en mi celular, como llegaste ahí, y porque me estas hablando? ¬¬

- No lo se realmente, dormía plácidamente…y me desperté en tu celular… a que suena gracioso n_n. Lamentablemente no puedo salir, parece que tienes bloqueado las salidas a internet…y si te hablo es porque tengo modales, no como otros que conozco ¬¬.

-Dormías? Despertaste ahí? Internet? …bien ya estoy loco -.-. Debes ser alguna clase de de programa extraño que parlotea. De todas maneras, puedes irte y dejar de atormentar la poca cordura que me queda?

- Ni que quisiera quedarme en el celular de un maleducado (le enseña la lengua, burlona) pero no puedo tan simplemente, te lo dije. Así que tendrás que disculparme…permiso.

-Permiso? O_o

-Ajam, córrete -.-.

- no te entiendo

-Deja el celular sobre el piano y aléjate ¬¬

-…ok

Dicho y hecho…una luz verde agua sale del celular, cegando al peliazul, quien aturdido y asustado se cae al piso.

Delante de el, una hermosa jovencita, mas baja que el, pelo largo y celeste verdoso en 2 coletas, ojos brillantes del mismo tono, una vestimenta llamativa y de buen gusto por la moda, como de una verdadera idol...

-… ah…?...

-Que haces en el piso? ._.

-Como es que…saliste del…celular…como…que…eres…tu o_o

-(semblante triste) bien...la verdad es que realmente no se bien que soy pero….(se acerca al piano) yo…quiero cantar.

-(parándose y sorprendido) cantar?

-Por meses ronde por la red virtual, visite muchas computadoras, muchos sitios, pero a decir verdad nunca supe bien como es que soy así, no soy igual que tu pero lo que mas deseo es lograr que mis canciones lleguen al corazón de todos los que las escuchen…aunque por una extraña razón no puedo hacerlo… no puedo cantar.

-No puedes?, y porque?

-Mi mente no es capaz de crear melodías, puedo cantarlas únicamente si tengo incorporada la letra con anterioridad…

- …

- Lo ultimo que puedo recordar es que visite una pagina que me llamo mucho la atención, y sin querer me metí en una computadora llena de letras de hermosas canciones, cuando sin querer parece que me descargaste a tu celular, la verdad que es penoso n_nU.

-Escúchame. No entiendo bien lo que me estas diciendo, pero lo que si se es que me cuesta creer todo lo que me estas diciendo.

-Lo se, no suelo salir del mundo virtual muy a menudo, pero estar allí encerrada, es, aburrido. Yo solamente deseo, cantar…(sonríe)

En ese instante, por la mente de Kaito se le cruzo la idea de que ella era muy linda, y se sonrojo levemente al verla sonreír.

Rápidamente reacciona y elimina esos pensamientos. En que esta pensando? Esa niña no es normal, esta llena de misterios.

-Nee, no me has dicho como te llamas.

-ah? (reaccionando) soy Kaito Shion

-Ya veo, mucho gusto n_n (se acerca al piano) dime, sabes tocar este instrumento?

-ah, si

-Tocarías para mi? Por favor…

Que es ella? Quien es ella? Inevitablemente le parecía muy adorable, no podía odiarla.

Su corazón latía rápidamente al verla a los ojos.

Sea lo que sea, no tiene sentido seguir a la defensiva.

El peli azul se acerco lentamente al piano y empezó a tocar una melodía…triste…pero hermosa…Miku al comenzar a oírla, sintió que se paralizaban sus sentidos.

Conocía esa tonada, la escucho una vez, su letra, la leyó en aquella computadora.

En su mente…mejor dicho, su base de datos figuraba esa canción.

Era una canción realmente…bella…

Su corazón se acelero..

Una gran alegría inundo su ser..y…

De repente, ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar…

_Mukou wa donna tokoro nandarou ne  
Buji ni tsuitara tayori demo hoshii yo_

Tobira wo hiraite kanata he to mukau anata he  
Kono utagoe to inori ga todokeba ii naa

Kaito…quien en ningún momento dejo de tocar, creyó que era la voz mas dulce que jamás había escuchado, y se sorprendió.

Reconoció al instante esa letra, era una de las tantas que el mismo escribió.

A nadie en este mundo le conto jamás, ni siquiera a Meiko, sobre la existencia de dichas canciones.

Como ella, una desconocida, podía conocerlas?

No lo sabía.

Sera que su historia era cierta?

Sera que decía la verdad y no es una ilusión?

Solo sabía que tenía que empezar a creer en ella..

_Mukou ha donna tokoro nandarou ne  
Buji ni tsuitara tayori demo hoshii yo_

Tobira o hiraite kanata he to mukau anata he  
Kono utagoe to inori ga todokeba ii naa

Kumo hitotsu nai youna nukeru hodo seiten no kyou wa  
Kanashii kurai ni owakare biyori de

Arifureta jinsei o akaku irotsukeru youna  
Taoyakana koi deshita taoyakana koi deshita  
Sayonara

No importa que tan rara suene su historia.

Ni que no la conozca…Ahora siente la enorme necesidad de saber más sobre ella

Es un momento soñado…la alegría que trasmite una nota, la felicidad que atrapa el corazón de los que aman cantar…

La misteriosa peliceleste que sueña ser cantante…

Kaito no pudo evitar empezar a cantar con ella, mientras seguía tocando el piano…

_Mata itsunohi ni ka deaeru to shinjiraretara  
Korekarano hibimo kawarazu yarisugoseru ne_

Tobira ga shimareba kono mama hanareba nareda  
Anata no kemuri wa kumo to nari ame ni naruyo

Arifureta jinsei o akaku irotsukeru youna  
Taoyakana koi deshita taoyakana koi deshita  
Sayonara

Por primera vez en su vida, Kaito Shion olvido su pasado y presente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaito volvió a tener esperanzas en su soñado futuro…

Continuara…

Fin del capitulo…ojala les haya gustado ^^.

*Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy: Yep! Vampire Knight MUAJAJA que puedo decir? Amo esa canción!!! xD. Gracias por comentar!!.

Para los que no conozcan la canción del final del capitulo, se trata de SAIHATE una canción muy hermosa, se las recomiendo, pero en versión piano. Tiene también una versión COVER que es mas conocida, pero la versión que use en este capitulo, realmente te deja sin palabras al oírla…lamentablemente no la pude escuchar full versión porque no la encontré pero basto un poco para que me encante.

Sin más

Sayonara =)


	3. ¿¡Hatsune Miku la proxima gran IDOL!

Towa no mirai (futuro incierto)

Kimi ga utaeru no nara Omoide no merodei to tomoni… Mientras siga cantando…con la melodía de las memorias…

Tercer capitulo! :D gracias a los que se molestan en leer mi fic…me hace muy feliz… =).

_Capitulo 3: Miku Hatsune, la próxima gran IDOL??!!_

La dulce melodía

Dos voces que se unen en una canción

Una letra que refleja sus sueños

Muchos misterios, pero que mas da, se pueden dar el lujo de olvidar…al menos un segundo.

Kaito, quien termina de tocar el piano…se queda silencioso. No hace más que mirar las teclas, pero en realidad lo que hace es sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Miku, con una enorme sonrisa abre los ojos y se acerca a el. Sin abandonar esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas de felicidad…

Que te sucede?? Estas bien? O_O – pregunto el peliazul, nervioso.

Si..Lo siento es que estoy muy feliz… hace tanto que no cantaba de esta manera…Kaito-kun…arigatou…soy muy muy muy feliz!! – Le contesto ella cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Miku… -En ese instante, el se acerca a ella, y aparta sus manos de su rostro y la mira…

Ella, una realidad virtual.

Es real?

Lo es.

Kaito limpia sus lágrimas dulcemente con su mano…

Estas lágrimas de felicidad

No son una fantasía

Esa melodía salió realmente de su corazón.

-No llores..Te ves mas bella cuando sonríes.- Le dijo finalmente

-…Arigatou – Alcanzo a decir ella, entre sonrojada y nerviosa, recuperando su sonrisa.

Tick…Tack…

Tick…

-KAITO!! DONDE ESTAS?!!- Se escucho una voz femenina desde fuera.

-Meiko?

-Kaii..!!!... (Entrando a la habitación de repente) Kaito? o.o

Una escena bastante comprometedora; Una dulce niña de pelo largo llorando, un Kaito secando sus lágrimas dulcemente. Meiko en la puerta con mirada neutra.

Silencio…

….

-…Meiko…? ._.

-KAITO, TU, PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (PATADA VOLADORA DE MEIKO)

-NO, MEIKO ESPEE…!!! – no termino su frase que ya era un bonito estampado en la pared

-Pequeña, te hizo algo indecente? te dijo algo que te hizo llorar? hay pobrecita, yo te cuidare te protegeré de ese hentai TwT. –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Miku

-O.O ah?...quien es usted señorita o.o?

-AHHH!! Eres realmente adorableeee!!!! w (abrazándola con más fuerza) Soy Meiko Sakine pero puedes decirme onee-san :D.

- ggguuuu x.x Sakine-san me esta asfixiando….

-Ahhh!! Lo siento lo siento n.n dime que hacías aquí con este idiota n_n –Agrego Meiko mirando siniestramente a Kaito:

-Meiko, nosotros solament… T_T

-Cállate pervertido ¬¬. (Mira a Miku) Dime pequeña n_n.

-Ah, Kaito-kun o.o?. Estábamos, cantando ^^. El fue tan amable de tocar el piano para mi.

-Con que es eso (mira a Kaito con una sonrisa) me lo hubieras dicho antes Kaito n_n, que tonto que tonto jajajaja.

- ¬¬…Bien olvidando este incidente u. u, porque me estabas buscando Meiko?- Dijo el peliazul mientras se reincorporaba.

-Ah eso…AH!!! ES CIERTO!!! YA LLEGO EL SEÑOR TOKONOICHI!!!

-QUE?? Y AHORA ME AVISAS?! VAMOS RAPID…!!

Kaito voltea a ver Miku quien lo miraba confundida con los ojos muy abiertos.

Esos misteriosos y profundos, pero bellos ojos lo miraban.

No podía dejarla en ese lugar.

Además aun tenia que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Sera esa solamente la razón de que no quiere dejarla allí?.

Sin tiempo de pensar nada, la tomó de la mano y se la llevo con el.

-Vamos Meiko, rápido! –Finalizo Kaito escondiendo su cara ruborizada bajo su flequillo

-Ah..Si o.ó-Respondio ella.

-que…a donde vamos ..Kyaaa no entiendo nada T.T- Dijo entre aturdida y nerviosa Miku, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar a la sala principal de la mansión, se encontraron con un banquete digno de reyes, y cientos de sirvientes dispuestos a atenderlos.

Miku, un poco asustada por todo esto se oculta detrás de Kaito, es normal, tantas luces, tantos hechos juntos, acabarían por aterrarla.

Kaito solo sonrió, parecía un gatito asustado y no pudo evitar pensar que era muy adorable.

Lujos, almuerzo servido, luces, riqueza…mucho para admirar.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, soy Takuma Tokoinichi, es un honor para mi que honren con su presencia este banquete.-Saludo cortésmente, un hombre obeso pero de rostro simpático.- Pasen, siéntense, están en su casa.

-Nee..Kaito-kun, yo también? ó.ò- Se animó a preguntar la peliceleste.

-(Acariciando su cabeza y sonriendo) Si..No creo que halla ningún probl…

-(Empujando a Kaito) Sii por supuesto pequeña no hay ningún problema, cierto señor Tokoinichi? n_n –Agrego Meiko.

-Por supuesto!! Los amigos de sus familias son mis amigos.– Contesto riendo exageradamente.

-Ven ven, siéntate conmigo n_n lejos de ciertas personas ¬¬ -mira a Kaito quien ante ese comentario comienza a sudar frio- Por cierto no te pude preguntar antes, como te llamas?

-Yo?, soy Miku Hatsune, mucho gusto n_n.

-Perfecto, señores, disfrutemos esta comida.

El almuerzo transcurre con normalidad. Miku concentrándose en comer cuidadosamente tan elegantes alimentos, Meiko y el adinerado empresario conversando y riendo exageradamente.

Y Kaito?

Sumido en sus pensamientos.

En que pensaba?

En muchas cosas.

No comía, simplemente miraba a Miku, que estaba sentada frente a el. Esa chica misteriosa que le devolvió la alegría de cantar por un instante.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por ella, quería conocerla mas. Saber su historia.

-Kaito-kun? Te sientes bien? o.o. –Le dijo repentinamente ella, mirándolo preocupada.

-Ahh..si si, lo siento, estoy algo cansado, es todo- Pudo responder el, desviando la mirada.

De verdad que quería conocerla..

Finalizado el almuerzo, el señor Tokoinichi los condujo a un salón oscuro y amplio. Al encender las luces, se encontraron con un escenario en miniatura: Luces, micrófonos, equipos de grabación, cámaras, en resumen, todo lo necesario para dar un concierto privado con las mejores comodidades de una verdadera estrella.

Miku, asombrada, sintió su corazón latir con gran fuerza.

Un escenario, frente a sus ojos, las cámaras, los destellos… tan cerca de sus manos.

-Observen, es un escenario completamente equipado con la mas alta calidad en tecnología. Esta es la razón por lo que les pedí a ti y a Meiko que vengan, Kaito. Estos equipos nuevos son tan sofisticados que no han salido de Japón aun, estoy pensando en negociar con Shion Comporation el emprendimiento de estos, y así lograr que los futuros idols que representemos se destaquen por la calidad de sus representaciones. –Explico el empresario con una enorme sonrisa y admirando su obra maestra.

-Es realmente increíble…que dices Kaito?-Pregunto Meiko

-No tengo palabras Señor Tokoinichi, no esperaba esto.-Respondio el, asombrado.

-Deberíamos probarlo. Que dicen? Para darles una muestra de nuestros innovadores equipos.- Dijo el empresario.-Kaito, escuche que tienes dotes musicales, quieres deleitarnos con alguna canción?- agrego mirándolo.

-No..gracias. Yo no canto.- Respondió cortante.

Kaito no podía seguir mesclando sus sueños con su obligación de estar al frente de la empresa. Si en estos momentos cantara frente a tantos equipos costosos, su imaginación jugaría con el de nuevo, y sus deseos de cantar frente a miles de fans se haría mas fuerte…y mas doloroso.

Así que creyó que lo mejor, era negarse.

-Oh, ya veo. Es una pena.

-Yo… -Dijo tímidamente Miku- Yo..podría, probar este escenario? Por favor?

-(Mirándola detenidamente) um… de verdad deseas hacerlo? –Le respondió el Señor Tokoinichi

-Si..tengo muchas ganas de cantar, mi corazón me pide que lo haga. Por favor, déjeme cantar!

Las palabras tan sinceras y llenas de sentimiento y perseverancia de Miku, sorprendieron a todos.

Sobre todo a Kaito, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

Su deseo y voluntad de cantar eran puros y reales.

-Bien, veo que hablas con el corazón, sube al escenario, yo preparare todo para que te sientas como una estrella allá arriba. –Le dijo el empresario.

-Enserio? Muchísimas gracias!!

Miku subió al escenario a toda velocidad, que emoción sentía! Cantar en un escenario, era un sueño para ella.

Observo una pantalla frente a ella, la reconocía, son las utilizadas para los karaokes. Rápidamente empezó a buscar una que ella conociera, de tantas que escucho en su mundo virtual, en la internet.

Después de unos minutos, encontró una que le agradaba mucho.

Un silencio…

Un escenario…

Miku estaba tan emocionada que podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón…

Tomando el micrófono entre sus manos, y con los ojos cerrados…inicia su canto…

Tick….

Tack…

Tick…

Platinum de Sakamoto Maaya.

_I'm a dreamer_

_hisomu PAWA-_

_watashi no sekai_

_yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru_

_demo souzou wo shinai mono_

_kakurete'ru hazu_

----

Una Hermosa voz. Pensaron todos. Una gran canción.

Miku solo cantaba emocionada, poniendo todo su esfuerzo, y demostrando su enorme alegría.

Su voz dulce deleitaba los oídos de sus oyentes. Incluso varios sirvientes que limpiaban se detuvieron a oírla.

Que gran felicidad para ella… una oportunidad real de cantar frente a un publico, reducido, pero que la oían solo a ella.

Entre ellos, un peliazul que a pesar de conocer ya su hermosa voz, no podía evitar sorprenderse.

Mas que nada por su persistencia y voluntad de cumplir sus sueños

No será hora de aprender un poco de los demás?

Sea como sea…algo era seguro

Oírla lo hacia feliz

Oírla lo hacia olvidarse de sus problemas

Seguramente todos los presentes sentían cosas parecidas.

….

Al finalizar la canción, un gran aplauso, cientos de sirvientes de la mansión no pudieron evitar espiar quien era el responsable de tan dulce melodía.

Miku, entre alegre y emocionada, baja del escenario con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estaba nerviosa, y sus rodillas temblaban, sin querer resbala y cae a los brazos de Kaito que la atrapa justo a tiempo.

-Guu... gomen-ne Kaito-kun, me caí..-Dijo tímidamente.- Te gusto la canción? o.o.

-Tonta, si, me encanto, te felicito..- le respondió mirándola tiernamente.

-Que bueno!!, te lo agradezco mucho! A todos, muchas gracias! –agregó volteándose al publico.

-BIEN!!!! DECIDIDO!!! TU!!! PEQUEÑA DE CABELLOS CELESTES! SERAS LA PROXIMA GRAN IDOL!! – grito efusivamente el empresario obeso acariciando su bigote.

….

Meiko y Kaito: QUE??????!!!! O_O

Miku: o.o …yo…una verdadera idol?....

Continuara…

Gracias especiales a YupiYahooFelizHappy y LittleCiela por sus reviews!! Me alegra que la historia les este gustando.

Tengo que poner mas empeño en mi fic!

Gracias a todos!!

Canción usada en este cap: Platinum-Opening 3 de Sakura Card Captor en la versión de Hatsune Miku.

Matta-ne!


	4. Mi secreto parte 1

Towa no mirai (futuro incierto)

Kimi ga utaeru no nara Omoide no merodei to tomoni… Mientras siga cantando…con la melodía de las memorias…

**Capitulo 4: Mi secreto…parte1**

-Miku? Una IDOl? O_O- Repitió Meiko más calmada.

-Pero, señor Tokoinichi..No cree que es una decisión apresurada?- Agrego Kaito.

-Por supuesto que no, ya la oyeron todos, esta niña tiene talento, además puedo notar que tiene algo especial-Contesto miran de reojo a Miku- Además es lo que quieres, no?

-Yo…- Dijo la peliazul mirando al suelo, y nerviosa- me encantaría…pero…

-Entonces decidido!!, empezaremos el proyecto Miku-chan la gran idol MUAJAJAJAJA! Me huele a éxito!

-…aun creo que es una decisión apresurada.- dijo cruzado de brazos, Kaito.

-Pensándolo bien, no es mala idea.-Dijo Meiko mirando al peliazul

-A que te refieres Meiko?

-Escucha. Si logramos que Miku se convierta en una gran estrella, lograremos remendar el lio que causaste con los empresarios del otro día. Evitaras 2 cosas; perdidas financieras y problemas con tu padre.

-En eso tienes razón, pero..

-Pero mira –Observan a Miku- Como brillan sus ojos, ella esta muy feliz. No lo crees?. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo almenos por ella.

-…

-Nee Nee Miku-chan- La llamo Meiko

-Ah? Si o.o

-Quieres ser una IDOL?

-…Etto…si, eso quiero- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Nadie podría decirle que no.

Finalmente Kaito acepta la idea, y comienzan los preparativos para lanzar a Miku al estrellato.

Horas después, ya casi anochecía.

Era tiempo de irse, cada uno a su hogar. Pero hay un problema. Que haría Kaito con Miku? No podía llevarla a su casa, Meiko no le dejaría. Por otra parte tampoco podría decirle que ella es un programa virtual o lo calificaría totalmente de loco.

Miku no conoce totalmente el mundo real, no podía dejarla sola.

Que podría hacer?.

-Nee Kaito-Kun..-interrumpió Miku sus pensamientos

-Que sucede?

-Sobre lo del celular…yo…a donde podré ir?- Dijo preocupada.

-Bueno..veras…

-MIKUUUUU-CHAN!!!- Dijo efusivamente Meiko abrazándola- quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Solo por hoy, hablaremos de cosas de chicas, veremos películas y podremos jugar con el computador, vamos que dices? ^^

-Computador.. o.o. –Mira a Kaito, preocupada, como buscando una aprobación, o mejor dicho una ayuda, Kaito la mira sin saber que decir. Finalmente ella mira a Meiko y entre un suspiro de resignación y una sonrisa, acepta su oferta.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos, vamos Miku Miku n_n.-Tomandola del brazo.

-Ah…si …ah, un segundo Sakine-san, puedo hablar con Kaito-kun?

-Si sii claro, te esperare en el auto, no tardes o me preocupare n_n.

-Si..gracias ^^- Alcanzo a decir, mientras se voltea a hablar con el peliazul- Kaito-kun, yo…

-No te preocupes- Le dijo dulcemente, acariciando su cabeza- Mientras no hagas algo raro, no se enterara de nada. Yo tampoco diré nada.

-No! No es eso, sucede que…

-Señor Kaito es hora de irnos.- Dijo el chofer de la limousine de Kaito.

-Si, gracias. Nos vemos Miku disculpa, tengo muchos asuntos que atender. Te vendré a buscar mañana.- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Kaito-kun… ó.ò…-Preocupada y nerviosa, se dirige resignada a donde se encontraba Meiko.

En el hogar de Meiko, horas de viaje después, una hermosa mansión, con un amplio y bello jardín repleto de rosas rojas. Al entrar, una hermosa sala, con pinturas, alfombra roja, más rosas y los lujos más grandes que puedan imaginarse.

-Bienvenidas señorita Sakine, señorita Hatsune- Dijeron a coro, mas de 100 sirvientes.

-Gracias, pueden descansar. –Mira a Miku, mostrándole su móvil- Llame a casa mientras viajábamos, les avise que traería a una amiga jiji. En un momento cenaremos y…-Cambia su semblante repentinamente al ver que su acompañante lucia pálida y cansada-Nee, estas bien? no te ves bien. Necesitas algo? Te duele la panza? Que te sucede Miku-chan? ó.ò

-No, no tengo nada…lo siento ^^..Solo estoy un poco cansada…no estoy acostumbrada a los viajes tan largos..podría acostarme a dormir, sin cenar?. –Mintió ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro..no hay probl…

-Meiko, bienvenida. Como les fue a ti y a Kaito hoy?- Dijo interrumpiéndola, una hermosísima mujer de cabellos castaños y vestida elegantemente con un traje bordó.

-Madre, gracias, nos fue bien. Ella es Miku, una amiga que conocí hoy, la traje a dormir, espero que no sea muy repentino.

-No te preocupes Meiko, tu padre no se encuentra hoy, esta de viaje de nuevo –Mira a Miku, y se queda unos segundo silenciosa, con su rostro serio- …. PERO QUE NIÑA TAN ADORABLE TIENES POR AMIGA!! (la abraza) QUE BIEN HICISTE EN TRAERLA MEIKO!!

-Gug X_X –solo pudo decir Miku, y pensar que ambas, madre e hija, eran idénticas.-Etto…Buenas noches, gracias por su recibimiento x.x …soy Hatsune Miku, un gusto conocerla…- pudo decir finalmente casi sin aire.

-El gusto es mío, soy Akai Sakine, madre de Meiko. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en esta humilde mansión ^_^. –Agrego soltándola por fin, y mirándola al rostro- Pero, que pálida estas, te encuentras bien? necesitas descansar.

-Si…podría ir a dormir…un…po…co…-Dijo desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Akai.

-Miku-chan!! rápido, traigan ayuda!!! –Grito Meiko a sus sirvientes

-Resiste niña!!!!-Dijo nerviosamente su madre.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Kaito.

Este se hallaba en su habitación firmando y observando unos papeles importantes. O al menos aparentaba eso.

En realidad miraba al vacio.

Estaba pensando en ella, la niña de los cabellos largos. Estaba preocupado. Estaría bien?

De repente sacudió violentamente la cabeza, no debía desconcentrarse. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sin embargo no podía sacarla de su mente. Lanzando un suspiro abandona su mesa de trabajo y se dirige al gran ventanal, donde asomaba una hermosa luna llena.

No podía evitar pensar en Miku, la apreciaba mucho y deseaba saber que se encontraba bien…

De repente, nerviosamente, mira su celular.

Un presentimiento oscuro lo invadió, algo había ocurrido. Sin embargo su celular estaba sin sonar.

Que le ocurría? No lo sabía.

Solo se dejo guiar por su presentimiento, tomo su abrigó y salió rápidamente de su habitación.

En la mansión Sakine…

Miku duerme en una enorme cama en la lujosa habitación de Meiko. Solo fue un susto, Miku se desmayo, seguramente, de cansancio…o al menos eso pensaban madre e hija. En el lugar, Akai y su hija la veían dormir, cerca del lugar, unos 25 sirvientes dispuestos a escuchar órdenes directas.

-Solo esta cansada…- Dijo aliviada Meiko- Menos mal, me preocupo mucho.

-A mi también, que gran susto.- Dijo mirando a su hija- De todas maneras creo que no era necesario que llamaras a todas las ambulancias de Japón ¬¬U…

-Jajajaja gomen gomen madre ^_^U es que me asuste muchísimo…

-Bien vamos, dejémosla dormir tranquila.

-Si señora- Repitieron a coro los sirvientes.

-Tienes razón madre.- Se acerca a Miku- Miku-chan, si me escuchas, avísanos si necesitas algo, si?, que descanses.- Finaliza sonriendo.

Todos se retiran del lugar.

Segundos después, reinaba el silencio.

La bella doncella de cabellos celestes descansaba a la luz de la luna. Cuando de repente abrió los ojos.

Colocando una mano en su cabeza, en señal de dolor, y con la vista nublada, se bajó tambaleando de la cama…

Tropieza…pero se arrastra y continua…realmente se encontraba muy débil…su corazón latía forzosamente.

Su respiración se tornaba cada vez mas costosa, le costaba incluso exhalar el aire. Cada segundo que pasaba empeoraba su situación.

Casi sin aliento, cae al suelo, se apoya en una pared…y perdiendo cada vez más sus fuerzas, alza la mirada…

-Lo siento...Sakine-san…- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

….

Mientras tanto, un asustado Kaito conduce su elegante auto particular hacia la casa de Meiko.

Cada segundo que pasaba, más nervioso estaba.

Ya era seguro que algo malo estaba pasando.

O…Pasó?.

No sabía que era, solo sabia que tenia que estar con Miku en estos momentos.

-Miku…Resiste por favor!!!- Pensó, acelerando a fondo.

En la habitación de Meiko. Reinaba el silencio otra vez.

De repente se abre la puerta, entra la dueña de dicho cuarto.

-Nee, Miku-chan, estas despierta? vine a ver como estas, estas mej….

Su semblante cambio radicalmente, y cubriendo su boca para ahogar un grito, se quedo paralizada mirando la cama donde hace un rato descansaba la dulce Miku.

-….mi…ku..!!!

Suena el celular de Kaito, quien conducía a la casa de la pelicastaño.

Este atiende, y escucha la voz asustada de su amiga.

-Kaito!! Kaito!!! ven pronto…!!!-Dijo ella

-Meiko!!! que sucede, dime!!!- Dijo el, nervioso, intranquilo, sintiendo que su presentimiento oscuro ya había dejado de ser una fantasía.

-Miku…Miku….

-Que ocurre con ella!? Dime!- Grito él perdiendo totalmente el control.

-No…

**Continuará.**

Cuarto capitulo, algo de suspenso para variar ^^.

Ojala les halla gustado :D agradesco a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer, mas alla que les guste o no , dejen reviews o no, me odien o no (¿) xDD.

Dato interesantes del capitulo:

Akai Sakine: Nombre que se me ocurrió a mi, no confundan xD. Akai significa rojo ^^.

Sayounara!!


End file.
